A Crygor New Arrival
Future generation story - This features the debut of the Crygor baby, Mindy Crygor While returning back from a case with Dr. Crygor, Penny starts to get contractions and realises her and Jimmy's final baby is on the way. Cr. Crygor and Penny double back to the hospital and call Jimmy to collect the kids whilst on the way. He races back to the house only to find that the children and their babysitter have gone out. Now he must search the whole city to find them, and reach the hospital before the baby is born! Characters Featured * Penny Crygor * Jimmy T. * Dr. Crygor * Dribble * Spitz * Madie and Sadie Crygor * Jenna T. * Jinny T. * Jamie T. * James T. * Papa T. * Mama T. * Mike * Mindy Crygor Story "Well Officer Crygor, that's another case closed." Dr. Crygor said to the smaller officer as they walked out of the coal house. It had been abandoned for ages and unknown to most, it was where a lot of Night howlers were being sold. Thankfully Dr. Crygor and one of his most trusted officers, Penny Crygor, shut the operations down. "You bet. Those rams didn't know what hit em." Penny said confidently, taking out the keys to the car and pressing the button to unlock it. She then threw the keys to Dr. Crygor and stepped in the passenger door, taking a seat and putting on her seatbelt. Dr. Crygor did the same, then started the car and began to drive back in the direction of Diamond City. The drive back was mostly silent, there was an odd question or attempt to make small talk from both sides, until all of a sudden Penny hunched over in pain. "Crygor? What's wrong?" Dr. Crygor asked with slight concern, looking to the distressed Penny for a moment then back to the road in front of him. Penny took a deep breath and let out an anxious chuckle. "N-nothing! I guess the baby's just kicking!" She told him, rubbing her swollen stomach to see if pain would diminish. Though Penny was currently nine months pregnant with her and Jimmy's final child, she wasn't about to take another break off of the job for it. She'd already had four kids and absolutely hated taking maternity leave from her dream job. This time round, she wasn't having it, even with the baby being born any day now..... Or any minute now... "Crygor I told you to take a week off. You can't keep coming on cases with a child due any day now." Dr. Crygor said sternly, frowning a bit as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Under his tough shell Dr. Crygor did care for Penny and the other officers. He just preferred to keep his soft side hidden. "With all due respect sir, I have been really careful I don't think I need to- yahAH!!" She she shrieked suddenly, clutching over again as she started to breath heavily. "Crygor!?! Crygor what's wrong?!" Dr. Crygor asked with concern, turning to her with a slight start. "I think.... I think the baby's coming!" "Say no more, I'll double back to the hospital." With that, he made a swift U turn, pressing down on the accelerator and darting towards the hospital, sirens blazing to warn any cars to get out of the way. The sheer determination to reach the hospital as quickly as he could was burning in Dr. Crygor's eye. Hastily, Penny reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialling Jimmy's number. ~Back at Diamond City~ "I dunno Jimmy, what do you call a three humped dog?" Dribble asked curiously as he shared a donut with Spitz. "Pregnant!" The man with a blue afro chuckled as he and Dribble burst out laughing. They were mid laughing when Jimmy got a call on his phone, he wiped a small tear away from his eye as he picked up the phone. "H-hehe-hello?" "JIMMY!!!" The man with a blue afro almost dropped his phone at the miniature heart attack he had, he took a breath then put the phone back to his ear. "Penny??? Penny what's wrong?!?!?" "It's t-the baby! It's on it's way! aaaAHH!!" Ruffled noises and Dr. Crygor's frightened voice trying to comfort Penny echoed through the phone, Jimmy turned to Dribble, who wore the same jaw dropped expression as he did. "Alright Penny alright! I'll grab the kids and be there as quick as I can!" "HurryyyyyYYY!!!" “Oh man oh man it's happening!! It's happening now!!” Jimmy yelled out as he pulled his ears in panic. "Relax! You've done this like, four times already, you've got this! Just go to your place and get the kiddos!" He said calmly, tossing Jimmy his keys. Without another word Jimmy ran out of the building, getting in his car and racing back to his place. Dribble shook his head and sighed. "That poor inventor, stuck with Dr. Crygor in a hospital while giving birth to a child.. that sure sounds like fun." ~At Penny and Jimmy's Place~ "Gotta get the kids gotta get the kids!" Jimmy said repeatedly as he approached the door on the house. He raced up to the door and unlocked it, bursting in only to find the place as quiet as a ghost town. "Kids?" He said stepping in and looking around. He called out to the two babysitters, but there was no reply. He walked into the kitchen where he found a note lying in the table. It read: Mr T./Mrs Crygor We took the kids out for some ice cream, we might be a bit late coming back, but the kids are safe! Jimmy felt his heart almost stop in panic. They went OUT?! But he needed to bring them to the hospital! Of all the days they decided to not be here! Jimmy growled in frustration, then face planted into the table. He let out an exasperated sigh then pulled himself together and went back out to the car. "Okay, there's about... eight? Eight different ice cream parlours they could have went to. I just gotta drive past each one and see if they're there!" He said to himself as he started up the engine. He zoomed off back into the busy street. “Don't you worry Penny. I'll get there on time.